Allegiance
by Coyote Blues
Summary: The Kingdom of Genosha is in the midst of a civil war. As Queen Emma Frost-Shaw battles to secure her claim to the throne, even the most powerful families risk annihilation if they stand in her way. She seeks to bring the Great Houses to heel, but House Xavier – the leader of the Western Rebellion – is not going down without a fight... [more summary inside!]...
1. Allegiance: Full Story Summary

**Allegiance: Full Summary**

The Kingdom of Genosha is in the midst of a brutal civil war. As Queen Emma Frost-Shaw battles to secure her claim to the Genoshan throne, even the most powerful families risk annihilation if they stand in her way. She seeks to bring the Great Houses to heel through whatever means necessary, but House Xavier – the leader of the Western Rebellion – is not going down without a fight. As battle lines are drawn, old loyalties rise, new friends and foes are made, and all mutants must decide for themselves where their allegiances truly lay. Think of this story as "Game of Thrones" meets a very AU X-Men Movieverse. Comics inspiration incorporated when possible, and main character from "X-Men: First Class" and "Days of Future Past." Features: drama, graphic violence, _very_ adult scenes (porn with plot!), and while Raven and Charles are the tale's main characters, there will be multiple POVs as it progresses. Pairings: M/F, M/M, and F/F, and CHERIK! This is my first foray into fantasy as well as slash (be nice!). Story sketched out but I'm still writing/editing, so updates will be a touch sporadic. Written for fun because life is short and why not? :)

 **Spoiler 1** : It takes me a while time to write/edit, and quality takes time, my dears. I will do my best to update this story every 2 weeks. As always, reviews, favorites & followers are the best!

 **Spoiler 2** : On FanFiction, this story will sometimes have chapters with _deleted adult scenes_. I will always make it clear if I deleted a scene. For those interested, I'm posting _full versions_ of these scenes on **Archive of Our Own** (AOO). This story is rated "T," but if I change the rating to "M" here, then the story stops showing up on the main search page (and I don't want to get kicked off this site). My user name on AOO is "coyoteblues." Don't worry: I'll edit to make sure the story is just as enjoyable without the adult scenes if you'd rather avoid them.

Happy reading all!


	2. Prelude: A History

**Prelude: A History**

 _This prelude sets-up the world I created as well as give an insight into the history, motivations, and drives of the characters as they interact. Check back for a refresher as new characters/POVs are introduced. This story is AU and the time period and setting is similar to "Game of Thrones" (i.e., Middle Ages with swords & horses; a touch of fantasy-science but no gun technology)._

 **The Kingdom of Genosha**

The Kingdom of Genosha was founded two thousand years ago at the end of the First Great Genoshan War. Before this time, humans ruled the vast island, holding the mutant minority in bondage. After generations of servitude and abuse, mutants unified under the great and charismatic leader En Sabah Nur and rebelled against their human overlords. In a series of bloody battles lasting nearly twenty years, the mutants defeated the humans and drove them from Genosha to the lands across the sea. En Sabah Nur then appointed his most trusted allies as the heads of what later became the Great Houses of Genosha: Cassidy, Grey, Lensherr, Shaw, Summers, Wagner, and Xavier. Other notable members of the rebellion formed the Minor Houses, who served the Great Houses and maintained mutant control across the land.

One thousand years later, the Second Great Genoshan War erupted when the last living member of House Nur perished without an heir, propelling the Great Houses into fierce battles as each fought to control the Genoshan throne. The remaining human minority took advantage of the chaos and rose up, attempting to defeat the mutants and retake the island for humankind. This second war lasted many years, ending only when Kurtus Xavier (known as Xavier the Great) united the Great and Minor Houses and finally established a lasting truce between mutants and humans, which ushered in an era of great prosperity. Still, several Great Houses refused to make peace and continued to fight their mutant brethren. These Houses were ultimately defeated by the joint military forces of House Xavier and House Summers, and banished forever from the kingdom.

Over the last century, Genosha is experiencing a severe population decrease. The low number of mutant births is placing strain on the Great Houses, leading to an increase in mutant-human marriages. While still somewhat controversial, these "mixed" marriages are acceptable between male mutants and female humans (who are most likely to bear mutant children). Among the Great Houses, marriages are arranged by the male head of each House to ensure that the House name, lands, and titles are inherited through the father's line. Only in rare cases - and only by royal decree - are family lands and titles inherited through the mother's line.

Because of the mutant birth rate decline, same-sex relationships are outlawed and considered scandalous. If caught, such relationships are punishable by banishment from the kingdom and the seizure of land and titles of those accused. As a result, these forbidden liaisons are kept secret, although such affairs are more accepted in the Free Lands.

 **The Free Lands**

Across the sea from Genosha are the "Free Lands," a loose confederation of countries and republics ruled by humans, where mutants are still an outcast minority. Mutants in the Free Lands are anything but; many are born into bonded servitude to the very people descended from the original human inhabitants of Genosha. Those mutants who do find passage to Genosha are often taken in by Minor Houses as laborers or paid servants. Those who cannot escape simply hide their mutations as best they can and try to pass as human. Although mutants are generally despised in the Free Lands, trade with the Kingdom of Genosha remains important to Free Land economies. Mutants who are members of the Great Houses are treated with begrudging respect by the human lords and ladies and allowed to visit certain Free Land ports without needing to mask their identities. It takes roughly two weeks' time to sail to the Free Lands from Genosha, and the main sailing ports are in Eastern Genosha under the watch of House Lensherr.

* * *

 **The Ruling & Great Houses of Genosha**

 **The Rulers of Genosha**

Queen Emma Frost-Shaw (the White Queen) currently rules the Kingdom of Genosha. She was the consort of the late King Sebastian Shaw (the Black King), who perished in the Battle of the Burning Seas, the skirmish that officially defeated House Summers and brought them back under the crown's rule.

During his short reign, King Sebastian was considered cruel, draconian ruler, one who sought to break the thousand-year harmony between mutants and humans. Believing mutants to be far superior, he caused great controversy when he outlawed mutant-human marriages, and inspired hate and fear throughout Genosha. Sides were chosen as both Great and Minor mutant houses fought one another in support or defiance of King Sebastian's beliefs. His successor Queen Emma is an equally ambitious and ruthless. Her claim to the Genoshan throne is hotly contested, as she hails from a Minor House and many never considered her a suitable match as a royal mate. It is rumored by many that Queen Emma used her powerful telepathy to trick King Sebastian into legitimatizing her as his successor; there are also whispers that it was Emma who caused him to fall during battle, seeking to be the sole ruler of Genosha. Despite her contested claim, many equally ambitious Genoshans cast support for her rule; because Queen Emma bore no children to the King Sebastian, she must marry into or name her successor from one of the Great Houses to secure her line.

 **The Ruling House:** House Shaw

 **House Signal:** Five-Pointed Black Crown Atop a White Diamond on a Black Field

 **House Colors:** Black & White

 _King Sebastian Shaw_ – aka, the Black King ( _deceased_ )

 _Queen Emma Frost-Show_ – aka, the White Queen

Just before his death, King Sebastian successfully ended the rebellion of House Summers. In the year that followed, Queen Emma raised all her royal banners and subdue most of the rebelling Houses through vicious, bloody fighting. At the start of this tale, only one powerful family stands in her way of total control: House Xavier.

* * *

 **The Great Houses**

All Great Houses are comprised of mutants who can trace their names back to the founding of the kingdom. When the First Great War ended, En Sabah Nur appointed his four most trusted generals to manage the realm in the name of the crown. Through battles and vies for power, these families have shifted over the generations, but at present, the Four Great Guardians of Genosha are: House Xavier in the West, House Lensherr in the East, House Summers in the South, and House Grey in the North. These houses are responsible for protecting the Minor Houses, mutants, and humans living on their lands, who in turn provide the Great Houses with taxes, tribute, and goods (which in turn all Great Houses share with the Ruling House). Each Great House is associated with a trait that benefits all Genoshans: education (House Xavier/West), shipping and trade (House Lensherr/East), military training (House Summers/South), and medicine (House Grey/North).

 **House Xavier:** Guardian of the West

 **House Signal:** Two Crossed Golden Pine Branches Forming an "X" on a Blue Field

 **House Colors:** Gold & Blue

 **Known for:** Education

 _Lord Charles Xavier (Mutant)_ – Heir & Head of House Xavier

 _Lady Moira Xavier,_ née _MacTaggert (Human)_ – Charles's wife

 _Lady Raven Darkholme-Xavier (Mutant)_ – Charles's half-sister from their father's affair

House Xavier is one of the oldest and most prestigious of the Genoshan families, and they are known for educating the children of the Great Houses. Charles is the heir to all House Xavier titles. He caused much controversy when he openly defied King Sebastian by marrying Moira, a human, through a union Charles arranged, although he and Moira do not yet have a child to carry on the Xavier name. Raven is renowned as a great beauty but also a known tomboy, and she manages the Xavier lands alongside her older half-brother, with whom she is very close. Because stigma still exists in Genosha against physical mutations, Raven keeps her true blue skin hidden (few have seen it, although there are rumors regarding her looks). At the start of the tale, House Xavier is the last Great House in open rebellion against the crown.

 **House Lensherr:** Guardian of the East

 **House Signal:** Three Red Slashes Forming an "M" on a Purple Field

 **House Colors:** Purple & Red

 **Known for:** Shipping & Trade with Genosha and the Free Lands

 _Lord Erik Lensherr (Mutant)_ – Heir & Head of House Lensherr

 _Lady Magda Lensherr,_ née _Maximoff (Human)_ – Erik's wife

 _Pietro Lensherr (Mutant)_ – Erik's young son by Magda

 _Lady Lorna Dane-Lensherr (Mutant)_ – Erik's sister from his father's second marriage

Situated on the rocky Eastern shores, House Lensherr oversees the main trade ports from Genosha to the Free Lands. It is said that no vessel leaves or enters the kingdom without the Lensherr family knowing everything about it. Historically, House Lensherr has allied with House Shaw, and now by default, they have an uneasy alliance with Queen Emma. Erik also has a human wife, but unlike Charles, Erik's marriage was arranged by his and Magda's parents and approved by the Ruling House, much to Erik and Magda's mutual displeasure. Erik and Magda have a mutant son together, who is heir to House Lensherr. Lorna is considered to be a great beauty, but unlike Raven, she is also seen as a proper court lady.

 **House Summers:** Guardian of the South

 **House Signal:** Two Golden Beams of Fire Forming a Cross on a Red Field

 **House Colors:** Gold & Red

 **Known for:** Military Training & Weaponry

 _Lord Christopher Summers (Mutant)_ – Head of House Summers

 _Lord Alexander Summers (Mutant)_ – Heir to House Summers

 _Sir Scott Summers (Mutant)_ – Younger brother and secondary heir

House Summers currently trains the young lords in swordsmanship, archery, and riding, teaching them how to lead the bannermen (soldiers) of their lands. The Summers are renowned for their skill in battle and horsemanship. Two years before this tale begins, House Summers rebelled against the crown, propelling the whole of Genosha into a series of long, brutal battles. It was only during the Battle of the Burning Seas – the first battle Queen Emma fought in and the battle that claimed the life of King Sebastian – that House Summers was defeated and forced to recognize Queen Emma's rule. Alex Summers is the heir to this noble house, and it is no secret that he is against Queen Emma's claim to the throne. His younger brother Scott is more idealistic, and is more apt to use diplomacy alongside his swords.

 **House Grey:** Guardian of the North

 **House Signal:** A Flaming Silver Bird on a Red Field

 **House Colors:** Silver & Red

 **Known for:** Medicinal Arts

 _Lord Jonathan Grey (Human)_ – Head of House Grey

 _Lord Elaine Grey (Human)_ – Jonathan's wife

 _Lady Jean Grey (Mutant)_ – Jonathan's daughter and heiress to House Grey

House Grey is a rare house headed by humans who gave birth to a mutant child. Jean is one of the most powerful mutants ever born in Genosha; because of this, she is currently "collared." A collar is a thin mechanical device worn at the neck that suppresses a mutant's powers and can only be removed only by a special key. Before the Kingdom of Genosha was founded, collars were weaponized and removal of one by force would kill the mutant wearing it. Although still used as severe punishment, Jean independently chose to be collared with a non-weaponized collar, as her powers are extremely volatile and difficult for the young woman to keep in check. For the last year, Jean has worked closely with Charles, learning to control her mutation. She is the only child and heiress of House Grey, the house that trains the kingdom's apocarathies (doctors).

* * *

 **The Minor Houses**

The Minor Houses are comprised of both mutants and humans who live under the protection of the Great Houses. The Minor Houses support the Great Houses by providing bannermen (soldiers) and resources during times of war, and food and raw materials during times of peace. In exchange, the Great Houses protect their Minor Houses, solve legal and land disputes, and generally enforce the crown's law. It is considered an honor for Minor Houses members to serve in the Great Houses as ladies-in-waiting or as knights. Minor Houses make-up the merchants, apothecaries (doctors), and elite soldiers of the land. The Minor Houses are identified by the Great Houses they serve.

 **Serves: House Shaw**

Azazel of House Wagner ( _Banished_ )

Sir Janos of House Quested

* * *

 **Serves: House Xavier**

Sir Warren Worthington III of House Worthington

Apothecarist Henry (Hank) of House McCoy

* * *

 **Serves: House Lensherr**

Sean of House Cassidy ( _Banished_ )

Lady Elizabeth of House Braddock

* * *

 **Serves: House Summers**

Sir Armando of House Muñoz

* * *

 **Serves: House Grey**

Sir Logan of House Howlett ( _Banished_ )

* * *

 **The Banished**

The Banished are mutants who once belonged to Great or Minor Houses in Genosha but were exiled for severely breaking Genoshan law or taking up arms against the crown.

 **House Cassidy:** Former Guardians of the East

 **House Signal:** Five-Stringed Golden Harp on a Green Field

 **House Colors:** Gold & Green

 **Known for:** Arts & Music

 _Sean Cassidy (Mutant)_ – Heir & last living member of House Cassidy

House Cassidy was banished to the Free Lands after the Second Great Genoshan War when House Lensherr defeated them in a bit for power over the East. The current head of House Cassidy is Sean, who was born in the Free Lands and hides both his mutant and noble identity. Sean makes a living as a bard (singer), frequenting taverns for income and entertainment. Unlike many Banished, Sean generally doesn't care about restoring his family name in Genosha, and he is happy with the freedom and easy life the Free Lands offers.

 **House Wagner:** Former Guardians of the South

 **House Signal:** A Red Serpent Curled Around a Sword on a Black Field

 **House Colors:** Red & Black

 **Known for:** Military Strength & Strategy

 _Azazel Wagner (Mutant)_ – Heir & last living member of House Wagner

Members of House Wagner are proudly descended from the Neyapham, an ancient clan of mutants identified by their strong physical mutations. The Wagner family was very nearly wiped out by humans during The First Great Genoshan War. Due to their unique appearances, they continued to be mercilessly persecuted, and refused to make peace with humans even after the Second Great War. House Xavier and House Summers eventually defeated House Wagner and banished them to the Free Lands. While generations of inter-marriage with Free Land peoples have diluted the Neyapham bloodline, Azazel was born with very visible mutations – bright red skin and a spaded tail – and despite these handicaps, he made a name for himself as prized mercenary and military tactician in the Free Lands. At the start of this tale, the Wagner family name was restored by King Sebastian's royal decree, and Azazel was appointed as Lord Commander of the Royal Army, a title historically held by members of House Summers.

* * *

 _A/N: Side-note for continuity (and because someone asked): individuals from the Great Houses are referred to as Lord "First Name" or Lady "First Name" in conversation (for example: Lord Charles and Lady Raven). Unmarried women are always referred to by Lady "First Name" (Lady Lorna, Lady Raven, etc); once married, women are referred to as Lady "Last Name" (for example, Moira is Lady Xavier and Magda is Lady Lensherr). Men are referred to by first name until they take over their Great House. For example, Lord Charles can be called Lord Xavier since he is the head of House Xavier, while Lord Alex isn't yet Lord Summers because his father is still alive and the head of House Summers (and thus Christoper is Lord Summers). Among friends and in people's thoughts and observations there will be more casual name use (i.e., Erik will think 'Raven' and not 'Lady Raven'), but in conversation, titles are often observed unless they are family, good friends, or lovers._


	3. Chapter 1: The Fall

**Chapter 1: The Fall**

 _As the White Queen's army surrounds their castle, House Xavier faces its greatest threat. In light of such a foe, long-held allegiances begin to shift, and Charles and Raven's lives are forever changed. Moira makes a clandestine journey and learns a powerful secret that could shape the fate of her family [two-part opening chapter]._

* * *

 _ **Xavier Castle, Western Province of Genosha** _

**[RAVEN]**

Her wrists were bound so tightly behind her that she'd started to lose the feeling in her right arm. A heavy chain crushed her neck, choking her with each shaky step she took. In her exhaustion, she stumbled, catching her fall painfully on knee while her other leg splayed out beside her. She gulped for breath, and she could taste blood in her mouth.

" _Keep moving!_ " Her captor snarled, giving the chain a savage yank and making her stumble again as she tried to stand. She glared at him, but her only reward was another painful lash from his whip. She bit her lip to stifle her voice, not wanting to give him any satisfaction from the pain he inflicted. She rallied her strength and stood, trudging behind him as the soldier lead her down the dark, twisting passageway.

Raven knew exactly where the man was taking her; she knew these dark, hidden hallways better than anyone else living at Xavier Castle.

He halted in front of an imposing iron gateway, its bars bared at the pair like rusted fangs of some impossible, fairy tale beast. Grabbing a set of keys, the man swore as he struggled to unlock the ancient door. Raven watched, passive in her pain and exhaustion. In her lifetime, she never once remembered the castle dungeon used for anything other than storage, or as a secret hiding place when she needed to escape her late stepmother's anger. Neither Charles nor their father kept prisoners; both were men of reason, using words and diplomacy to solve disputes instead of swords and chains and padlocked doors. She thought it was ironic that she'd be among the first prisoners to take up residence her family's own dungeon.

 _A lot of good diplomacy did stopping the White Queen,_ Raven thought bitterly as her captor finally unlatched the door. Instead of sending envoys, Raven had argued passionately for Charles to send their best assassins to halt the advancement of the ruthless queen once and for all. _Poor, foolish Charles, always believing there was good in people and they would eventually see reason,_ Raven fought back the wave of tears threatening to erupt. By the time her brother realized his gravest mistake – when the envoys he sent to reason with Queen Emma returned _without_ their heads – he immediately called their family banners, but by then, the White Queen's armies had already decimated a quarter of their lands and captured too many of their soldiers.

Her captor ripped chain from her neck, but kept her hands bound. He then then kicked Raven in the small of her back, making her cry out and fall into the gaping mouth of the dark, dank cell. She collided hard with the stone wall and crumpled onto the hay-strewn floor. Behind her, the cell door closed with a malicious slam. With a jingle of keys, Raven knew was locked inside for good.

She sat up and took a few deep breaths, waiting. Only once she was absolutely positive her captor was gone did she shift her skin. It was just enough to slim her hands and slip out of her bonds. As Raven gingerly rubbed her torn and bleeding skin, as she looked around for any means of escape, but in her heart, she knew she was trapped.

 _Why me?_ She bit her lip, flexing her fingers in front of her and watching her skin ripple into different colors and textures. She still wore the unremarkable appearance of some nameless young soldier. She'd joined the battle hidden deep in the ranks of House McCoy, wearing plain armor and using a simple sword and McCoy banner shield. Raven had been extremely careful to give no hint, no marker of her true identity as a noble, an Xavier, and _worse_ , as a _lady_.

 _Somehow, someone must have suspicions that I'm more than I appear,_ she frowned, _because they certainly don't put no-name soldiers in castle dungeons and…_

Something suddenly stirred and groaned in the hay nearby. Instinctively, she turned towards the movement and held her breath, willing her eyes to adjust to the darkness. What she saw made her gasp in horror.

Raven wasn't alone.

* * *

 **[CHARLES]**

As Charles slowly regained consciousness, a few facts came sharply into focus. The first was that he was laying face down in a pile of soiled straw. He could only presume by the musty, damp smell that he was locked away in his own dungeon. The second thing he realized was that every part of his body ached, from his hair down to his toes. He couldn't open his left eye more than a sliver, and there was a relentless pounding deep in his head. His captors showed no mercy beating him, and that of course was because of the third thing he noticed.

Charles gritted his teeth and slowly brought his aching hand up, touching his neck lightly. A thin metal band circled his neck. He slid his fingers along its smooth edge, stopping when he reached the small latch on the back.

 _Vile thing!_ He scowled and snatched his hand away, but regretted it immediately. Even the simple movement made his head ache more fiercely. He let out a shaky breath and carefully laid his head back on the floor, running his tongue across the blood caking his lips. He knew better than to try and remove the collar. The device was a mutation suppressor, and this one was designed to kill the wearer if it was removed without a special key. These weaponized collars were relics from the ancient days, when humans kept mutants as slaves and servants.

 _Leave it to Emma to use weaponized collars against her own people_ , Charles thought bitterly. Collars were highly controversial in Genosha, and it was bold even for the queen to use one so publicly. When he charged into battle that morning, Charles had secretly feared Emma would collar him if given half a chance. His telepathy rivaled her own, and she couldn't risk leaving him intact. Now here he was: a broken, collared man, lying in a heap on the floor of his castle's own dungeon.

The stone felt cool and soothing against his head. As he lay there, Charles briefly wondered how many of his bannermen had died that day; the thought alone brought a wave of fresh tears to sting his eyes. He never wanted anyone to die for House Xavier. When the queen sent her envoys inviting Charles to parlay, he'd truly believed that she was open to discussing a truce. She was more potent telepath that he realized, and he'd gravely underestimated her ambition. The White Queen was power hungry, and she'd stop at nothing to bring the entire Genoshan Kingdom to heel in the wake of King Sebastian's death.

With a nauseous pit of self-pity and fear in his belly, Charles doubted he'd be alive to see another sunrise, not if Emma had her way.

 _At least Moira and Raven are safe_ , he consoled himself as he pondered his own looming fate. When scouts first spotted the foreign army advancing on the Xavier lands, Charles wasted no time securing clandestine passage out of the castle for his wife and sister. He did so trusting only one person to escort his family to the Eastern harbors and onto a boat bound for the Free Lands.

 _Erik_.

Charles paused; for a brief second, he could see Erik's storm blue eyes and quiet, knowing smile. He'd hoped in his heart that Erik was gone before the queen's forces appeared on the horizon. It pained Charles when he recalled seeing Lensherr banners on the field; Emma had called those banners to join the march on Xavier Castle, even though the two powerful men had declared a truce and ended the feud between their Great Houses years ago. It had been an unusual move for the Lensherrs and Xaviers to form an alliance, as the East and West had long been traditional enemies. Charles knew the other lords and ladies had whispered about Charles and Erik's motives, and alighted rumors about their teenage days when both men had been wards of House Summers.

It was common practice for the young lords of the Great Houses to train for a season or two at House Summers, but it had been quite an accident that a teenage Charles and Erik arrived to train during the same season. Lord Christopher Summers kept the boys apart as best he could at the families' requests. At first the two teens enjoyed sparring against one another, and Lord Summers relaxed his separation of the teens, thinking maybe it was the start of a friendship between the two feuding families. But during their season at House Summers, they'd found much more that swords and shields: they'd found each other.

Charles closed his eyes, remembering the sweet innocence of his and Erik's first kiss, and the pain when their secret liaison was discovered by Lord Summers. Charles had been shipped back to Xavier Castle that very day, unable to even say goodbye to Erik. Of course their families quickly covered up the boys' actions and forbade them from speaking to one another, renewing the fierce rivalry between the two Great Houses. Charles never told a soul about his feelings for Erik – not even his own dear sister – and it wasn't until his father died and the suspicion has long since laid to rest that Charles even worked up the courage to send a letter to Erik, inviting him to attend Charles and Moira's wedding feast last summer. By then Erik had married and fathered a child; Charles had been sure whatever passed between them was foolish, youthful indiscretion, buried deep in the past. The moment he saw Erik, Charles realized he'd never stopped loving him, not once in all the years. Later that night, Charles found out that Erik hadn't stopped loving him as well.

His thoughts were interrupted as the cell door opened, letting in a sliver of blinding light cut into the room. A ginger-haired young man was thrown inside, and he promptly collided with the wall and crumpled to the floor. Charles couldn't believe his eyes as the youth slipped his hands from his bonds, rubbing his wrists as he studied at the doorway with a lopsided frown.

Charles knew that frown, and his heart sank. She could wear any skin she wanted, but Charles would always recognize his sister.

" _Raven…?_ " He croaked, making the figure turn sharply towards him.

" _Charles!_ " He heard her small, pained gasp and she moved through the hay. He blinked as the figure pulled him close, cradled him in their lap. He reached out and touched the side of the young man face, and sure enough, it melted into Raven's pretty blonde features. It _was_ his sister, alive and sitting here in this miserable dungeon with him. Charles didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry or both.

"You were supposed to leave with Moira and Erik!" He gently chastised.

"I _did_ leave with them," she frowned, brushing Charles' hair back, "and I changed my skin as soon as I could and slipped away in the middle of the night. Charles, I told you: you _can't_ send me away. This is _my_ home too."

"I promised I'd protect you. If the queen finds you here…" he started, but she hushed him. She put her hand over his and squeezed it tightly against the side of her face. Neither sibling wanted to think about the implications. Of course, Charles was sure neither of them thought they'd end up prisoners, their army defeated and their Great House's future in peril.

"What's going to happen to us now?" Raven asked quietly, looking down at him.

"I don't know," Charles admitted, closing his eyes. "I just don't know."

The two siblings huddled together in the darkness. They didn't know what the morning held for them, but they knew one thing for sure:

House Xavier was in trouble.


	4. Chapter 2: The Decision

**Chapter 2: The Decision**

 _As the White Queen's army surrounds their castle, House Xavier faces its greatest threat. In light of such a foe, long-held allegiances begin to shift, and Charles and Raven's lives are forever changed. Moira makes a clandestine journey and learns a powerful secret that could shape the fate of her family [two-part opening chapter]._

* * *

 ** _Xavier Castle, Western Province of Genosha_ **

**[RAVEN]**

She woke violently, shrieking as freezing water drenched her entire body. She spit and choked as she bolted upright and scrambled away from the cell's door, instinctively clawing at the air as if warding off an attack.

"Rise and shine, you _traitors_!" A rough voice threatened, followed by a chorus of mean-spirited laughter.

" _Your face!_ " Charles whispered urgently as he wiped water from brow. Raven quickly shifted into the form of the nameless young soldier just as torchlight illuminated the siblings surroundings. She was _lucky_ it had been dark enough that the armed men didn't look at her twice, or seem to realize that seconds ago, a blue skinned girl had been one of their prisoners.

Two of the guards immediately seized Charles and hoisted him to his feet. Raven heard him draw a painful breath through clenched teeth. She reached out to intervene, but was met with a swift punch to her stomach.

"What's going on?" She wheezed, holding herself and doubling over. "Where are you taking…?" But her questions were answered with a backhand, making her to stumble into the guard behind her. Raven tasted blood on her split lip and winched as the guard twisted her arms to bind her hands once again.

"Why we bringing this little _piss-ant?_ " One guard sneered. "What's Queenie want with _'im_?"

"Don't know, don't ask, just chain _'im_ and bring ' _im_ along. Them's are our _orders_." The guard behind her secured a chain around her neck.

"Come on laddie; behave now and save yourself some trouble." He gave Raven's chain a sharp tug and she nearly fell, catching herself just in time. The men chuckled at her misfortune, but she ignored them. Her thoughts were focused on her brother - the _Lord_ of Xavier Castle - the one who couldn't hide his face and who was in the most danger. She watched helplessly as Charles was dragged out the cell. For a brief second, their eyes met. Raven fought back tears as she tried to memorize every detail of his face and every sweet memory they'd ever shared.

She feared it would be the last time she laid eyes on her brother alive.

* * *

 **[CHARLES]**

Emma Frost-Shaw, the White Queen, perched gracefully on the high chair in the Xavier Castle's main hall, looking like she was born to be a royal. Her nickname was well earned; she wore bespoke silver armor polished so brightly that she practically glittered like a diamond when she moved. This, paired with her white-blonde braid and her deep sapphire eyes gave her an ethereal look, like an Elfish queen who stepped from the pages of a beloved fairy tales. Knights in gunmetal armor flanked the White Queen and other advisors in deep toned cloaks hovered nearby, further highlighting Emma's perfect, shining appearance. He'd heard tales of the woman's beauty, and Charles had to agree that Emma was a sight to behold, even if that sight was terrifying in all its glory.

He moved in a slow procession through his main hall towards the queen. He saw the nobles of his land's Minor Houses assembled in the wings, many of them bandaged and bruised from recent battle, all of them called here to learn the fate of their fallen Lord. Many thoughts ran through Charles's mind during that walk. One centered on the pain in his leg, surely fractured from the beatings he'd received. Another focused on the tightness of the collar he wore, rendering his telepathy useless. Still more thoughts surrounded his sister's fate and that of his subjects, the mutants and humans House Xavier was bound by honor to protect, who were standing just as broken and beaten and they watched their Lord walk to what was most likely his execution.

But the loudest thought, the one that was ripping his heart in half, was why Lord _Erik Lensherr_ was standing next to Emma. When Charles recognized the House Lensherr insignia on the man's breastplate, his eyes darted up to meet Erik's stormy gaze, half hidden behind his helmet. Charles felt a numb rage creep through him as Erik cast his eyes to the ground, unable to even look at him.

 _How could you?!_ Charles mentally screamed, but the moment he tried to project his wrath at Erik, he felt a wave of nausea course through his entire body. He gritted his teeth and sank to his knees. A collective gasp was heard from the crowd, but the few men who raced to his aid were stopped by a wall of swords and spears as the queen's guards surrounded Charles.

 _Don't waste your energy darling_ , a lilting voice echoed in his head. Charles glanced up to see Emma gazing serenely at him, and a coy smile playing on her lips. _I saw you just now, trying to use your mutation. That little trinket around your neck makes sure you can't use you telepathy against me or my allies._

The way she stressed the last word - _allies_ \- made Charles feel ill all over again. He'd trusted Erik with his family - with his _heart_ \- and now here the man was, standing in support of Emma? _It doesn't make any sense!_

"I supposed you know why you're here," Emma spoke out loud for the benefit of the room. All eyes alighted to the queen as she descended the stairs, transversing the short distance to stop in front of Charles. "It seems your little _tantrum_ has come to an end. As you can see," she paused and extended her arms, smiling victoriously as she motioned to the main hall, "my forces have taken Xavier Castle, and conquered most of your lands. Your Great House now stands on the brink of destruction; with one word, I can end your line here and now."

The White Queen put her hands on her hips, looking down at him. Her gaze was malicious but Charles stared back, determined not to show any weakness. If he was going to be put to the sword, he'd be _damned_ if he was going to die as a coward. After a long pause, the queen snapped her fingers and two guards quickly pulled Charles to his feet.

"But, today is your _lucky_ day, because I'm in a _generous_ mood," she laughed and turned around, walking back to the high chair. "I've decided _not_ to kill you." Excited voices cried out as everyone present seemed to speak all at once. From her seat Emma smirked, seeming to savor the intrigue her words unleashed. She eventually held up a hand and silence descended. The queen then pointed directly at him.

"Bend the knee and recognize me as the _rightful_ ruler of Genosha," her honeyed voice commanded, "and I will withdraw my forces and reinstate your position as _Lord_ Xavier, Guardian of the West."

Charles blinked hard and stood perfectly still. Her words seemed wildly impossible, given the circumstances. She had just defeated his army and taken his castle by force; now she was offering to hand it all back to him, if he'd only recognize her as Genosha's true ruler? _There is a catch here_ , he thought miserably. _There is some horrible catch because this doesn't make any sense._ Charles didn't trust Emma, and he suddenly felt very much like a mouse in the paw of a cat who was merely toying with its meal before devouring it. She watched him patiently for a few seconds before snapping her fingers again, this time at Erik. Charles's felt his eyes widened in surprise as Erik seemed to stiffen and took a step forward to address him.

"Queen Emma speaks true, Lord Xavier." Erik said quietly, and Charles swore he almost heard something like remorse in the man's voice. "Bend the knee and you'll walk away from this hall as free man, and remain a Lord. Think of your people, your students, and your... _family_. They need you." Erik stepped back and quickly looked away again.

 _How could you take up arms against me, after everything we've shared? How dare you speak of my family when you betrayed us!_ Charles's nostrils flared as he glared at Erik. He weren't collared, he'd give the man a headache and a nosebleed to last an entire year.

He tore his eyes away from Erik and turned back to the queen. Hardness crept into her eyes as she regarded him; the longer he took to answer her, the more like defiance it seemed. Eventually, Charles cast his eyes down and sagged his shoulders in defeat. As much as it pained him and went against every fiber of his being, he slowly lowered himself to one knee. Heated whispers torn through the crowd as it became apparent that Lord Xavier was indeed acknowledging _Queen_ Emma as his rightful ruler. From her position at the head of the hall, the queen smiled.

 _Smart choice, playing the game_ , her voice echoed in his mind. He felt tears stinging the back of his eyes. He thought of all the brave soldiers who'd died fighting for his Great House; all those deaths that seemed senseless now as he was acquiescing to Emma's commands.

"Listen all, for this is my decree." Queen Emma spoke regally and the throng of onlookers hushed. "For bending the knee and accepting me as his _rightful_ queen, House Xavier will not be banished, nor will Lord Xavier be executed for his insolence. He will remain Lord of Xavier Castle and Guardian of the West, with full titles under _my_ rule."

Charles clenched his jaw as she spoke, and concentrated hard to veil his mind. This collar might suppress his own powers, but he still had a few tricks up his sleeve. He knew from his time instructing young Lady Jean that collars also lessened the ability for mutants to use their powers against those collared. Emma might think she could read his mind, but she could only really skim its surface. Charles's true thoughts and intensions were well hidden from her, and he knew he wasn't bowing to her to save himself; he bowing to save the people who lived and fought and died under his leadership. It was just a matter of time before he could recoup his forces. The Western Rebellion wouldn't stop until he was dead, and if he played her foolish game, he could still see Emma and her hateful ideology fall from the Genoshan throne. _I just need more time_ , Charles thought as she smiled at him. _Just a little more..._

"And, as a sign of Lord Xavier's continued loyalty and true support of my reign, Lady Raven will travel to the capital with me, and join the royal court as my ward." Emma added wickedly as Charles's face snapped up, fear evident in his features.

"My sister is _gone_ ," he said slowly, fighting hard to conceal the lie, "she fled to the Free Lands, more than two weeks ago."

"Did she now?" The queen nodded at one of her guards. Seconds later, Charles felt his stomach drop as Raven - still disguised as a young man - was yanked into the hall by her chain. Murmurs of confusion swirled loudly as the young man was dragged towards the main fireplace. Charles watched in growing horror as another guard withdrew his blade from the flames, just out of Raven's sight. Her hands were cut loose an the chain removed from her neck.

She turned towards Charles just as the guard pressed the white-hot blade against her leg.

* * *

 **[RAVEN]**

Blinding pain seared her flesh, and Raven screamed as she fell to the ground, landing on her hands and knees. All around the main hall Raven heard shocked cries and gasps. When she finally found strength to sit, she realized in panic that her legs now sprawled out in front of her were... _blue!_ She held up her trembling hands and saw they too were deep sapphire. She quickly flipped her scales back into the young man's face, but the damage done; all the nobles - and worse, the _queen_ \- had seen her true identity.

 _You can hide from them all you want,_ Queen Emma's voice echoed in her mind, _but you can't hide from me_. Raven glared up at the queen, hate blurring her vision more than the tears streaming down her face.

"Why Lord Xavier, you must be _overjoyed_ to see Lady Raven safe and sound." Queen Emma's eyes locked onto Charles. "Mark my words," she dropped her voice, her eyes narrowing, "if you lie to me again or I hear even _whispers_ of another rebellion, I will slit your dear sister's throat from ear-to-ear _myself_."

The queen snapped her fingers and one of her advisors came forward, holding a pillow with a small silver collar on it. Raven felt her eyes widen in terror.

"I trust you know what this is?" Queen Emma said casually as she waved towards the pillow.

" _Please, no...!_ " Raven begged, but the man had already picked up the collar and was moving towards her. Raven scrambled backwards, but was stopped by a wall. On either side of her, guards stood with drawn swords.

"I don't think this look suits you very much," the White Queen mused, ignoring her pleas. "I'd rather you put on your pretty blonde face, if you're to be a lady at my court."

"Please, _don't!_ Please... I promise I _won't_ …!"

"I am not in the habit of _repeating_ myself, Lady Raven."

Raven took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt her skin shimmer, and she now stood before the crowd as a _lady_ , this time wearing modest clothing.

"Lose the dress." The queen said coldly.

Raven's eyes snapped open and she gaped at Queen Emma. A few people nearby stirred uncomfortably; even the queen's personal soldiers looked surprised at their ruler's words.

"Your... your _Grace_ , I'm not _sure_...?"

"Did I _stutter_?" The queen hissed. Raven balked; every fiber of her not wanting to obey such a drastic command. Queen Emma then waved at the guards surrounding Charles, and they quickly drew swords. "Lose the dress _now_ , or I will cut off your brother's hand."

"No, _stop!_ " Raven screamed hysterically as a guard seized Charles's arm while another raised his weapon. " _Stop!_ _Don't hurt him!_ I'll... _I'll do it!_ " Her tears flowed freely as she flipped her scales again. The crowd gasped. Raven whimpered and tried to cover her nakedness with her arms as the collar locked around her neck.

Until it was removed, she was _trapped_ in this body.

"Master Stryker?" Queen Emma called for her advisor, and a robed man stepped forward. "Send for my Lord Commander. He, Lord Xavier and I have _much_ to discuss." She then casually dismissed Raven, seeming to not care about her immense humiliation. "Walk to your rooms. You'll remain there under watch until we depart for the capital. And, see if you can find _suitable_ clothing for a lady. I can't have you riding naked all the way to my castle."

Raven bowed her head and a few shaky steps forward, walking out of the main hall flanked by guards. A few noble women tried to come to her aid, but they were met with shields, barring them from approaching Raven. She could hear the women weeping as she walked passed, and the men looked away out of respect and embarrassed. Her face burned deeply with shame, and all she could do was stare at the ground as she walked.

Just after exiting the main hall, Raven felt something heavy and woolen wrap around her skin.

 _A tapestry_ , she realized, touching the fabric. She looked up, and through her tears she saw an armored knight had torn a tapestry from the wall and secured it around her shoulders. This time, the guards didn't attempt to stop him. She couldn't see his face through his visor, and she desperately pulled the fabric around her. A lump formed in her throat at this small act of kindness.

Raven didn't even have the strength to whisper _thank you_ as he walked away.

* * *

 _ **The Wailing Siren (Ship), Just Outside the Free Lands' Western Harbors**_

 **[MOIRA]**

Moira chanced pulling back the scarf concealing her face. She closed her eyes and for a moment, simply drank in the salty air, relishing its freshness and warmth of the sun on her skin. She fixed her gaze at the horizon. She could just barely see the distant mountains breaking the clouds. The captain believed they'd reach the harbor by nightfall, and for that, Moira was grateful; if she had to spend one more night trapped in the bellows of this ship, she feared she'd go mad.

Her journey has lasted three weeks already, starting with her nighttime ride from Xavier Castle towards the Eastern harbors, accompanied by Lord Lensherr and Raven. Her sister-by-law had departed only a few days into their escape. Raven had confided to Moira that she wasn't abandoning her home, no matter what Charles ordered. Moira hugged Raven and wished her luck. She didn't want to leave her husband or her lands either, but as a human married to a mutant, the White Queen would kill Moira Xavier if she had half a chance. The West was no longer safe; until Queen Emma was defeated, Moira was to live in exile in the Free Lands.

"Careful, m'Lady," a deep voice breathed caution nearby, "less the wrong set o'eyes catch you stealing away." The captain stood next to her, also gazing across the sea. He had a kind, grandfatherly face and he was human, like her. Over the last two weeks, Moira had trusted him with her life. She'd actually boarded a different ship at Genosha's Eastern ports, but as she stepped on the gangway, Lord Lensherr grabbed her by her wrist. He'd quickly tucked a coin purse and a small letter with his personal seal into her hand, telling her that in two days' time she needed to hide inside an empty crate and let it be transferred onto a second ship. She was to give the letter and coins to the first man who opened the crate, and ask him no questions. Moira had been confused, but the urgency in Lord Lensherr's eyes convinced her. She sat in that crate for an entire day before it was opened. The captain had been surprised to find a woman inside, but he nodded solemnly when he read the letter. He quickly found her a place to sleep below decks, secret from the eyes of the crew. He brought her food and water each day and today, even allowed her this brief trip topside for fresh air.

She slipped below decks once again to her hidden cot. Moira laid down, feeling light-headed and tired. She put her hand to her belly and counted backwards from ten to calm her stomach. Her thoughts drifted to her husband, and the fate of their Great House.

Moira loved Charles, and while he loved her in return, she'd be a fool to think his love was anything more than platonic at its heart. There was a time when she thought he might be _in_ love her, when she was young and naive and had first arrived at Xavier Castle. She'd come there to accompany young Lady Jean, the heiress of House Grey in the North, as her lady-in-waiting. Since birth the girl displayed extraordinary, often uncontrollable powers, and by the time she'd started to bleed, Jean requested to be collared for the safety of everyone around her. Her parents arranged for Lady Jean to start schooling at Xavier Castle in hopes she could learn to control her powers without such a device. It was there that Moira met Charles, fell deeply for him.

Their courtship was brief and a whirlwind; Moira had been surprised that she'd even caught his eye, seeing how he was the Lord of a Great House and she was merely a lady-in-waiting, and a human at that. When Charles suggested marriage during one of their afternoon walks, she didn't answer him for a full minute. She remembered staring at him dumbfounded, thinking this was all a dream, and that she'd wake up and lose it at any moment. Moira, a _human_ , was to become Lady Xavier in a time when King Sebastian decreed all such unions invalid. It was a bold move for Charles, and she felt in her heart that he _must_ love her to make such a defiant move against the crown.

Charles was a good man and a good husband to her, although he didn't often visit her bedroom. When he did, he was always polite but always seemed oddly nervous, like he was going to somehow offend her. Moira had done all she could to relax him, and to make him interested in her body, but Charles always approached their lovemaking with a sort of detachment. She'd confided this once in Lady Raven, and she'd be surprised to hear her sister-by-law confirm that's just how Charles was and Moira wasn't to take offense. Lady Raven seemed oddly sad when Moira told her this, and almost bristled around Charles for a bit after the confession. The last time Moira and Charles shared a bed was two months prior, when they were visiting House Lensherr for Pietro's fifth naming day. While she'd retired early - tired from the long ride to the East - Charles had spent much of the night celebrating with Lord Lensherr. He'd come to Moira's room rather late and rather drunk, but in very high spirits. She'd been thrilled when he climbed in her bed, and the love they made that night was extraordinary, and everything she'd hoped for when she agreed to become Charles's bride.

But the next morning, Charles distanced himself and again seemed almost embarrassed, like he'd hurt her somehow. He remained sweet to her and the two could hold engaging conversations for hours, but it was like they were friends more than husband and wife. Moira longed for the connection they'd shared that night; for the love and the passion and all the things she knew Charles had inside him, but for some reason was reluctant to share.

Moira closed her eyes, pushing away the memory. She wished Raven had accompanied her on this journey. She was very fond of her sister-by-law, and she feared for Raven's fate if she was caught by the White Queen.

But right now, more than anything, Moira feared for herself and the secret she carried, one that even her telepathic husband didn't know.

She hadn't bled for two moons in row, and it was confirmed: Moira was with child.

* * *

 _A/N: Warning: Some of the romance/relationships might be slow burn, but they'll pay off, I promise! What do you guys think so far? Think Erik is a turncoat, or is sometime else afoot? Also, I am shooting to post every 1.5/2 weeks, FYI. As always: follows, faves, & comments are love :D Thanks for reading! _


	5. Chapter 3: The Queen's Road

**Chapter 3: The Queen's Road**

 _Raven travels to the Genoshan capital to start her new life as Queen Emma's ward. Along the way, she makes an unexpected friend. Charles contemplates his life after the fall, and old feelings come to surface as a former allegiance arises once again._

 **Warning (!)** : this chapter contains the first deleted adult scene. For those interested, I post full versions of these chapters on Archive of Our Own (AOO). The chapters on AOO are nearly identical, but with "M" rated scenes included.

* * *

 _ **The Queen's Road, Traveling South - 1 Week Later**_

 **[RAVEN]**

The rhythmic gait of Raven's horse rocked her gently from side to side. She kept her eyes down, determined to ignore the scenery. She didn't want to watch the land grow more and more unfamiliar as she traveled away from Xavier Castle, and from the only place she'd ever called home.

This journey would mark the furthest Raven had ever traveled from Genosha's Western Provence. She'd spent most of her childhood inside walls of Xavier Castle, legitimized by her father after his mistress - Raven's birth mother - died from fever. She didn't remember her birth mother, and the woman lived now only in the Darkholme suffix of her name. At first, Raven had been scared of Lord Brian Xavier, her father but a stranger in her life, and utterly terrified of Lady Sharon Xavier, who looked at her with malice because Raven was living proof of her husband's infidelity (and Raven would later learn, a product of their very unhappy marriage). Charles had been the only reason Raven hadn't run away the first night in her new home. She'd secretly made it as far as the castle's kitchens, planning to steal bread and cheese before slipping away into the night, when Charles stumbled upon her. He'd immediately shown her such kindness, and his excitement at _finally_ having a sibling made her feel like she belonged at least to him. The two became inseparable after that fateful encounter, and when the Lordship passed to Charles in the wake of their father's death, Raven sat among his most trusted advisers.

She closed her eyes, fighting back tears as she pictured poor, sweet Charles paying homage to a false queen, a leader who's ideology clashed so sharply with his own. Raven knew her brother wasn't a traitor, and that he'd only bent his knee to spare the lives of their people. It pained her greatly to see him reduced to that, more so than it had pained her to walk naked from the main hall to her rooms.

And, it pained her most of all to know that her brother loved the man who'd betrayed them both.

Her nostrils flared angrily as she pictured Lord Erik Lensherr standing next to the queen. He was the _real_ traitor, as far as Raven was concerned. She was glad she'd slipped away and returned to Xavier Castle, and prayed that Moira was still alive. Charles had never told Raven about his feelings for Erik; Raven only knew of their licit liaison because she'd accidentally saw them once mid-tryst. In the week leading up to Charles and Moira's wedding, she'd slipped away after dinner the night before the ceremony. She'd made her way to the castle dungeons, tired of the festivities and seeking solitude from her childhood hiding place. When Raven first heard the sounds of lovers, she'd smirked, thinking she'd stumble upon hired help or stable hands who'd braved the castle's depths for a moment of lusty privacy. Instead, she'd been _shocked_ when she spied Charles and Erik locked in a passionate embrace. She fled immediately before she was seen, but her shock was quickly replaced by anger by the time she slammed the door behind her. Charles had never confessed this part of his life. It wasn't fair to Moira, and it was the first time Raven realized her brother kept secrets from her. That, more than anything else, _hurt_. Raven never told Charles about her discovery, and from that night on, she went out of her way to be kind to Moira. She'd truly hoped Charles's behavior had been a one-time lapse.

Raven shifted uncomfortably in her saddle. She was keenly aware that – even though she'd been permitted to ride - her every move was closely watched. Nearby rode a young knight carrying a shield reflecting the queen's insignia. While discreet, Raven could tell by the way he occasionally glanced over that he'd been assigned to make sure she didn't run off. Not that she could, even though she desperately wanted to; her horse moved with the grace of a farm beast, far too slow and cumbersome to outrun the light-footed steed the knight rode. She wouldn't get far with a collar on, anyways, as she was trapped in her blonde disguise, unable to blend into one of the common people. Raven scanned the horizon, but Queen Emma rode far ahead, and out of sight. Raven traveled near the end of the long procession, along with the other ladies and various lay peoples seeking their fortunes in Genosha's capital.

Her dress itched terribly. The garment was too small and it was noticeably outdated, adding to Raven's ongoing humiliation. Raven hadn't worn _real_ clothing since she was sixteen, and that was nearly three seasons ago. It felt strange to wear actual fabric, and besides, she'd always favored britches and shirts instead of fine dresses. The day after Charles had suddenly returned from his training at House Summers, their father promptly informed Raven that her tomboyish ways would no longer be tolerated; she was a young noble lady and he demanded she act like one. A thirteen-year-old Raven cried when he took away her beloved wooden sword and shield and replaced sparring with embroidery and dancing lessons. It wasn't until their father passed away that she'd stopped being forced to act the role of a proper young lady. Charles never demanded Raven to be anything other than she was, at least around him and the inner court at Xavier Castle. The only thing Charles didn't permit was for Raven to fully run their family's estate so Charles could focus on the school. Raven knew she could handle it, if given the chance. Part of Raven secretly felt she would have defended their lands better against the White Queen.

 _I would have sent assassins, not envoys_ , Raven grumbled to herself. _I know the military defenses of our lands better than Charles, and besides, ..._

"How are you holding up?" Lady Lorna Dane-Lensherr asked as she rode her horse alongside Raven's. Raven thought Lorna she looked like a pretty version of Erik, save for her bright green eyes and matching emerald hair, which was woven into a braid so long that it skimmed her horse's saddle. She also realized with a mild degree of irritation that unlike her, Lorna wasn't collared. The girl had the same mutation as Erik, although it was rumored not to be nearly as strong.

 _Or_ , Raven thought eyeing the young beauty cautiously, _she's too much of a_ _proper lady_ t _o let her mutation be used in full force_. If there was one thing that got under Raven's skin, it was being told what she could or couldn't do because she was a woman.

"I'm alright," she answered with a resigned sigh. The young knight keeping watch on her smiled as he rode by. He had never spoken to Raven, but occasionally he'd nod politely, which only made her scowl. She wasn't interested in making friends with anyone responsible for conquering her family's lands.

"If it's not too bold," Lorna suggested, "I have a few riding dresses in my trunks, that might be more... _comfortable,_ for our journey. I have one that would look beautiful with your hair. I'd like to _gift_ it to you; if you'll accept, of course."

"That's very kind of you," she nodded. As much as Raven wanted to despise her for being a Lensherr, she knew Lorna wasn't her brother, nor to be blamed for Raven's situation.

"May I ask why you are riding to the capital?" Raven looked Lorna over. "Surely it's not for the adventure or scenery."

"No, certainly not," Lorna laughed lightly. "The queen has arranged a marriage between myself and Lord Alex."

"Lord Alex of House Summers?" Raven asked incredulously.

"Yes. I know House Lensherr has never allied with House Summers," Lorna shrugged, "but Queen Emma thought it would be a good match, given the recent... _unrest_ , in the Southern Provence. We're to marry in a few moons, as soon as the armies return to the capital."

 _A good match indeed_ , mused Raven. House Summers was still licking its wounds from the Battle of the Burning Seas. What better way for Queen Emma to sink her claws into the Summers' family than arrange for their heir-apparent to wed a bride of her choosing, and one that hailed from a Great House historically allied with hers? House Summers wasn't exactly in a position to reject such an offer. Raven frowned at the notion that - like too many high-born women - Lorna was a pawn in the queen's game.

"I've never been so far away from home before," Lorna added quietly, and for the first time, Raven could hear the uncertainty in her voice. She reached out and put her hand on Lorna's shoulder, feeling kinship with her. _At least I'm only going to be a ward, and not being married off some stranger,_ Raven thought. _Charles would never agree to such a thing, but it seems like Erik was happy to marry off his poor sister._ Her frown set harder.

"I hope the weather in the south is pleasant, and..." Lorna took a deep breath, "I hope Lord Alex is a kind man."

"I met both Lords Alex and Scott at my brother's wedding last spring," Raven quickly reassured, "Alex is very brave, and a skilled fighter. He unseated everyone he jousted during the festivities, my brother included. And... he's _handsome_ too. One day, your marriage will make you the Lady of House Summers. I'm sure you'll find much happiness in the arrangement."

Lorna nodded, her cheeks flushing slightly. The two women then rode together in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Truthfully, Raven never dwelt much on her own marriage prospects. For a brief time, her father actually suggested a match between Raven and Alex to sooth some tension between their Great Houses, but when Charles ascended to Lordship, he promptly told Raven she could marry whomever she wished. She was lucky that he'd never force an arrangement on her. The only man that she even considered was Henry McCoy, and they'd only shared a few secret kisses one afternoon. He was was currently in the Northern Provence of House Grey studying to become an Apocarist. When he was finished, he'd return to House Xavier to take up residency, and they could discuss marriage plans from there. She refused to be a pawn in anyone's game.

Raven looked again at the horizon, watching the long procession. If she was going to escape, she had to do so soon, before she became lost in this unfamiliar landscape.

* * *

 _ **Xavier Castle, Western Provence of Genosha**_

 **[CHARLES]**

Charles carefully lowered himself into the hot water. Every part of his body ached, and his skin stung in more places than he could count. He'd given his personal guards strict orders that he was _not_ to be disturbed under any circumstances. After all that transpired in the past few days, Charles needed time alone.

 _They called me 'King of the West_ ,' he frowned as he picked up the sponge to scrub the blood and filth from his skin. He'd never been a _real_ king, nor did he ever desire such a title. All Charles wanted was to preserve the harmony between mutants and humans that his ancestors forged nearly a thousand years ago. King Sebastian sought to tear Genosha apart, and Emma was no different. Sure, she might play the game better than her late consort, but underneath the subtle smiles and coy politics lay a power-hungry viper ready to strike. In his heart, Charles wanted the Kingdom of Genosha to be a Republic, ruled by an _elected_ governing force from the Great Houses that held the people's interests at heart. Too long had power lay in the monarchy's corrupt hands. He'd rallied his people against the false queen, and he'd given them something to believe in. They gave him the title of king, a moniker that surely enraged Emma as she tore through the Provences one by one, seeking to tighten her precarious hold on the throne.

As Charles washed, his fingers brushed against the thin metal band circling his neck. He sighed miserably and closed his eyes, sinking deep into the tub. He'd been called a king, but instead of a crown he now wore a collar as a condition of his surrender. He'd lost his sister, his wife, and his telepathy; he'd wondered what else he'd lose in the days to come.

After publicly forcing his allegiance, Emma dismissed the crowd and held a private meeting with Charles and her top advisers. He knew her goal was to suss out his weaknesses, and scheme ways to strategically control the Xavier lands after withdrawing her forces. Charles kept his gaze down and answered all questions curtly, paying no heed to those assembled. It was only when Emma's Lord Commander arrived and sat directly across from Charles that he glanced up, and was shocked at what he saw. At first he thought the man's face was still awash with blood from the recent battle, but after a few seconds, Charles realized that the deep crimson color _was_ the man's face. He was as red as Raven was blue from her Darkholme heritage. Under any other circumstance Charles would have been excited to tell Raven that he'd finally met someone with such unique skin; but given who the man was, Charles now prayed his sister would never be in the same room as the person who lead the armies that conquered the Xavier lands.

Charles frowned as he thought again of Raven. He'd watched her ride away the morning after he bent the knee. She wore an indigo and gold dress proudly boasting the Xavier House colors, and her long blonde hair was tied back with a ribbon. She looked so radiant, and he cried quietly until she disappeared on the horizon. He didn't know if he'd ever see Raven again. He didn't know if he'd see his wife again, for that matter. Charles loved Moira; she was his confidant, and his best friend. If there was ever a woman he could be happy with, it was her. It wasn't Moira's fault that he'd been born with the _perversions_ he had, and that he had a hard time loving her physically because of it. The times he shared intimately with Erik were a mistake. He could see that now. Erik didn't love him; how could Erik have loved him if he turned against Charles in support of the false queen?

As promised, the bulk of Emma's armies had left for the capital, although a small occupation force remained. It would be weeks yet before they departed, if they ever left. Charles was at least permitted to appoint his own men as personal guards. He'd also sent Sir Worthington III, his most trusted knight, to House Grey to fetch Henry McCoy. Training finished or not, Charles needed his childhood friend Hank back at House Xavier, for medical help and as someone he could trust to advise him.

 _I could drown myself_ , he thought glumly, feeling the water swell around his face. In the last few days, he'd watched his family be scattered and torn apart, and he'd been powerless to stop it. _I could drown myself and be done with it all._

Behind him, the bath door quietly swung opened. Charles groaned in annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I _specifically_ ordered that I was not to be distur…" A hand clamped down on his mouth. Charles's eyes snapped open and he bolted upright in the tub, turning to look at his assailant. What he saw made his blood run cold.

He was looking right at Erik Lensherr.

Erik smiled sadly as he removed his hand and put a finger to his lips motioning for Charles to keep quiet. Erik's eyes were red and raw, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. At first Charles was too shocked to speak - the man shouldn't been in the castle, let alone Charles's private chambers - but he recovered quickly enough.

" _How_... how _dare_ you!" Charles hissed. " _Why_ I should...?!"

But his outburst was silenced by Erik's lips as they boldly met his. After a few seconds, Charles drew back and slapped Erik, splashing water all over him.

"I deserved that," Erik admitted as he rubbed his jaw. He knelt next to the tub, now in a small puddle of water. Charles pulled up his knees and folded his arms across his chest. Erik had seen him naked before, but their present circumstances suddenly made Charles feel exposed.

"Oh, you deserve _far worse_!" He was livid. "Did you know Emma was going to take Raven as a _ward_?!"

"Charles, please..."

"Is my _wife_ still alive?!"

"I can explain every..."

"Give me _one_ reason," he spat angrily, "just _one_ reason why I shouldn't call my guards and have you killed!"

"I could give you _five_ if you'd just stop for one second and...!"

"How could you turn against me?" He was embarrassed to hear his voice break over the words, betraying his heart. It was enough to make Erik pause, and look at him mournfully.

"I didn't turn against you, my friend." He laid his hand on Charles' shoulder. "I'm still on _your_ side. That's what I came here to tell you."

" _Really?_ " Charles snorted and jerked away. "Care to explain why in the _gods' names_ you were standing next to Emma in my main hall, doing her bidding?"

"That was _not_ my choice," Erik frowned, "and I would have done nearly _anything_ to avoid that."

"They _why_ didn't you? For the _gods' sake_ , _why_...?"

"Charles, _listen to me!_ " Erik seized his shoulders and turned him roughly so they were eye-to-eye. "Listen: Moira is _alive_ , I promise you. I sent her to my most trusted shipping captain; even Magda doesn't know who he is. Moira should be stepping onto the Free Land any day now. Raven's escape was out of my control, but I'm not surprised. She said she wouldn't leave you, but even she didn't realize how strong Emma's mutation is. Of course she'd be looking to capture for Raven. That's what Emma does; she uses families against one another." Erik paused and took a deep breath. "After I'd smuggled Moira onto a ship, I received an urgent message to return to Lensherr Castle. When I arrived, I found..." He swallowed hard, "I found out that Emma had sent soldiers specifically to take Pietro. She left me with an ultimatum: raise my banners and join her march on Xavier Castle, or Pietro would be _killed_. She was going to _kill_ my _son_ , Charles. What would _you_ have done?"

Charles started at Erik, now at a loss for words. He desperately wished he wasn't collared so he could read the man's mind. But, the harsh light in Erik's eyes reflected that he was telling the truth.

"Where is Pietro now?" Charles asked quietly. "Is he...?"

"Thank the gods, he's _safe_ , and at home with his mother." Erik sighed and sat back. "But not without a heavy price: Lorna begged an audience with Emma, and she agreed to a marriage with _Alex Summers_ in exchange for Pietro's life. Lorna's riding to the capital under Emma's guard, just like your sister."

"House Lensherr allied with House Summers?" Charles frowned, and Erik rubbed his face with both hands.

"My sister has to marry a stranger in a match I would never have asked of her."

"I know Alex; he's a good man." Charles offered. "The arrangement may yet work out for the best."

"He's a _traditional_ enemy of my House." Erik looked at him between splayed fingers.

Charles reached out and touched his face. The man gazed at him, his stormy eyes glistening. After slight hesitation, Erik leaned forward and kissed Charles again.

"No, we can't," Charles pulled back, hating himself for stopping. "We can't keep doing this Erik. This is a _mistake_."

"That's what you said last time," Erik purred, lightly biting Charles's earlobe and pulling gently until it slipped from his teeth.

"That was a mistake too." Charles felt a shiver of pleasure ripple through him as Erik's tongue glided down his neck.

"And, the time before that?" Erik shrugged off his shirt and began to unlace his pants.

"It seems I've made many mistakes, then."

Before Charles could stop him, Erik slid into the bath, sloping water everywhere. It certainly wouldn't be the first time they'd made love, or _fucked_ , as Charles would come to think of it later. They grasped at each other, mouths colliding in heated, biting kisses between gasping breath and moans for more, more, _more_ until they'd have no strength left in their bodies. Charles knew he'd pay for it later, when his already sore body would hurt even more, but right then, he'd stopped caring. He _wanted_ Erik, he _needed_ Erik, and in light of the horrors he'd faced over the last few days, Charles needed to know that pain and suffering weren't the only reasons his heart still beat.

 **(deleted scene on AOO)**

"You know, House Xavier and House Lensherr are _traditional_ enemies," Charles grinned up at his spent lover, "if I may be so bold as to remind you."

Erik shook his head slowly before laughing. He lowered his mouth to Charles' once again. Charles didn't know what the morning held, but he knew right now, at least some things weren't as awful as they'd seemed.

* * *

 _ **The Queen's Road, Traveling South**_

 **[RAVEN]**

She crouched low behind the tree, listening carefully to the nighttime camp noises. A horse whinnied not far away. Raven eyed the small herd. It had taken longer than anticipated to pick the lock on her chains, but now she was so close to her goal that she could almost taste her freedom.

As soon as the night watch guards looked away, she crept silently towards the horses, careful to remain downwind. She didn't need one spooked beast to call out her trespass. Raven looped around the grazing animals and approached the first one she could. She held out a bough of sweetgrass and whispering softly for its attention. The white stallion bobbed his head and stamped a hoof, eyeing Raven's offering. She shook the grass slightly, and the curious horse approached. As the stallion munched his treat, Raven quickly looped a rope she'd snatched around his neck, forming crude reins. She took a deep breath and seized a handful of his mane. All she had to do now was mount and ride swiftly back home. Once there, she was sure Charles could devise a way to rid her of the damned collar. She just started to pull herself up, when...

"Going somewhere, _Princess_?"

Raven gasped and lost her footing, landing hard on her backside. The stallion skidded away and rejoined his herd. She swore under her breath, and turned to see a dark-haired girl float serenely to the ground just a few feet away. The newcomer folded her gossamer wings around her shoulders and crossed her arms as she regarded Raven.

"Stealing Queen Emma's _personal_ horse?" The winged girl arched her eyebrow. "Now that _is_ bold. You can paint me impressed."

" _Who_...?" Raven frowned. She was still in shock from being discovered, but the young mutant standing here clearly wasn't a soldier, or one of the night's watch guard. The winged girl was wearing a flowing dress, foreign-looking and too revealing to be that of a noble lady. _And what is she doing up at this hour, stalking around the soldiers' horses, unless..._

"You're a _comfort girl_ , aren't you?" Raven cocked her head, blinking in surprise.

"That's one way of putting it, I guess." The girl laughed playfully and extended her hand to help Raven up. "But who's comfort are we really talking about?" Raven eyed her cautiously, but took her hand. She stood and dusted off her dress. She'd never met a prostitute before, but Raven supposed she shouldn't be surprised. After all, trailing a large procession of victorious soldiers would be easy earnings.

"Please," Raven begged, wondering if she could pay the girl off for her silence. "Please just let me..."

But before she could finish, footsteps fast approached the pair. Raven spun around just as the young knight - the one who'd been secretly watching her all day - appeared from around the horses, his features contorted with worry. He spotted Raven and let out a sigh of relief.

"What are you…?" His eyes darted to her unchained hands and his nostrils flared. "You're trying to _escape_ , aren't you?" He hoisted his sword, but suddenly the winged girl started giggling as if this was all some grand joke.

"Hey, _relax_." She walked to him and put her fingertips suggestively on the end of his sword. She smiled and gently pushed the blade down. She nodded at Raven. "The lady just asked to use the toilet, and I was escorting her. It's hardly appropriate for you to watch while she _pisses_ , now is it?"

"Lady Raven is not your responsibility," he glowered.

"Well if she's _yours_ , you might want to keep better watch on her," the winged girl challenged, "because I sincerely doubt Queen Emma would be pleased to hear that her ward was in need of something her guard was not around to provide."

The young knight held the girl's gaze, but Raven watched his cheeks flush under the weight of her words. Eventually he scowled and roughly sheathed his sword. Raven was impressed; the girl's lie had come quickly, but it was a good one. Raven nodded, doing her best to look apologetic and meek.

"I apologize, _Sir_ …?"

" _Quested_." He barked, sounding slightly defeated.

"I meant no offense, Sir Quested." Raven curtseyed lightly.

"Come, back to your tent," he held out his hand, "you shouldn't be out there."

Raven took his arm, swallowing her disappointment behind a forced smile. She wouldn't have gotten far, even if the winged girl hadn't interrupted her horse thievery. Sir Quested would have seen her take the queen's horse and raised the alarm. Truthfully, the winged girl saved Raven in more ways that one. She glanced over her shoulder.

"Thank you..."

"My name is _Angel_ ," the girl interrupted, grinning mischievously, "don't forget me, Lady Raven."

Raven nodded and before she could stop herself, she smiled back. She wasn't sure why the girl had helped her, but as Sir Quested escorted her back to her tent, Raven made a note to inquire about Angel in the morning. She could use all the friends she could get.

* * *

 _A/N: Really important folks - I absolutely do NOT consider homosexuality or bisexuality a perversion. I think sexuality and gender are incredible complex, and everyone knows their own selves, identities, and bodies the best. It was hard for me to write Charles thinking of his feelings for a man as a "perversion," but the history/setting of my story is one in which being homosexual/bisexual is not accepted, so he has negative associations with his own (very natural) feelings. This story will have positive moments & self-affirmations too (just keep reading!). If you are reading this and happen to be LGBTQ+, please know I'm your ally!_


	6. Chapter 4: Welcome to Hell

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Hell**

 _Raven struggles to adjust to life in Genosha's capital. Queen Emma bestows advice, and a celebration is planned. In the West, Charles meets an old friend and confronts his decisions._

* * *

 ** _Hellfire Castle, Southern Province of Genosha - 3 Months Later_**

 **[RAVEN]**

Life at Hellfire Castle was lavish and confusing in equal measure.

When they'd first arrived in the kingdom's lush southern lands, Raven was at a loss for words. She could see the walled city and its namesake castle for two full days before they even reached the main gates. She'd never seen anything like Hellfire City. Traversing its streets was like stepping into another world: foreign languages were shouted all around, wares from distant lands crowded market tables, food was cooked right in the streets, and everything was enveloped in the heady fragrance of flowers and exotic spices and human waste all mixed-up into one. Hellfire City had earned its name well; it was simultaneously intoxicating and terrifying, and from the moment she arrived, Raven was glad she had Angel by her side.

She'd tracked down the winged girl the morning after her rescue. After a brief audience, Raven gave Angel enough coin to buy a horse, and Angel surprised her by returning in a fine dress, looking the part of a noble lady's handmaiden. She was thrilled to accompany Raven to Hellfire Castle, and if not for Angel's companionship, Raven feared she would have gone mad. Angel helped her navigate the complexities of court life in addition to assisting her in dressing, hair styling, and keeping her private rooms tidy. Most importantly, Angel had become Raven's confidant, the only person she could trust with her true thoughts and deepest secrets.

Hellfire Castle was unlike any place Raven had ever known. It was much larger and far more luxurious than Xavier Castle, and inside its walls were not only several opulent gardens, but also entire wings for royal advisers and their families. Privacy was a rarity, for there were people _everywhere_ : lay people working as cooks, servants, maids and messengers; foreign dignitaries visiting daily from the Free Lands; nobles from all provinces paying homage and seeking favors; soldiers and merchants, ladies and lords, and all manner of exotic creatures free to roam the castle's grounds. Every wall was adored with rich tapestries and paintings of Genosha's history, and every courtyard was bursting with flowers, walkways, and fountains that spouted water of different colors depending on the time and season. For the first few days, Raven got lost just walking back to her own rooms.

In short, Hellfire Castle was a stunning masterpiece of beauty and design; but, it was still a _cage_ , and Raven was the bird trapped inside.

Although she'd barely seen Queen Emma since arriving, a messenger handed Raven a list of royal requirements as soon as she stepped into the castle. Firstly, she was forbidden from wearing House Xavier colors. A seamstress measured Raven on her first afternoon, and soon several fine dresses arrived, each one in various shades of pastel or white. White was the color of mourning in Hellfire City, and Queen Emma wore it to an extreme (of course there were rumors that she hadn't truly loved King Sebastian, and that her stark wardrobe was merely a political move to ally Minor House Frost with the Ruling House Shaw).

Secondly, Raven was not permitted outside Hellfire Castle's inner keep. She was lucky that the castle was large enough that its private areas offered plenty of entertainment, although Raven was jealous that Lorna and the other court ladies were allowed out into the safer areas of the city and its surrounding forests. At home, riding and hunting were among her favorite leisure activities, but now she couldn't even travel as far as the city stables.

She was not allowed to communicate with anyone outside the castle. Weeks ago she'd written a letter to Charles, but no messenger would dare take it, no matter how much she offered to pay. Not surprisingly, Raven was also forbidden from removing her collar, and thus from altering her appearance in any way. Queen Emma held the only key to unlocking it safely, and Raven knew it would be a long time before she'd even consider permitting Raven to shift her face.

Lastly, and perhaps most vexing, was the requirement that Raven act as a _proper lady_ while at court. This meant wearing fancy dresses and styling her hair each day, associating only with other court ladies, and none of the sword-fighting or archery or boyish games that Charles turned a blind eye towards. At first she protested by refusing to leave her rooms, but soon enough, the kitchens were ordered to stop sending her food. If Raven wanted to eat, then she had to make daily public appearances at court. Even when walking the gardens with Angel or the other ladies, putting on a show of smiling and being carefree, Raven felt like she was slowly suffocating.

To help pass time, Raven was teaching Angel how to read and write. Raven found Angel fascinating, and could listen to her tell stories for hours. The winged girl had been born the only mutant in a poor human family. Her mother died giving birth to a stillborn brother, and her abusive father took out his frustrations on Angel, beating and cursing her for his life's problems. One night, Angel ran away and never looked back. For a while she lived on the streets, but eventually her pretty face and unique mutation caught the eye of a kindly brothel madam. Angel was first employed as a maid, but quickly chose on her own to become a comfort girl. She admitted to Raven that she'd found a sense of power in her work; as long as she was the one calling the shots, Angel felt it gave her the freedom that had been missing her entire life. Raven wasn't sure she'd agreed, but Angel seemed happy with her present circumstances, and that was enough for Raven.

One afternoon while she and Angel were deep in a lesson, a messenger knocked at Raven's door. After a brief exchange, Angel returned to the table, now clutching a small scroll.

"It's the _royal seal._ " The winged girl frowned. The pale silver of the queen's diamond mark in the hardened wax glinted as she turned the scroll. "What does _she_ want now?"

"Go ahead," Raven nodded, "open it and see if you can read what's inside."

Angel broke the seal and studied the scroll silently. Truthfully, Raven wasn't in a rush to hear any more decrees or requirements. Frowning harder, Angel closed it and handed it to Raven.

"What's it say?" She asked, even as she unrolled it herself.

"It says that Queen Emma has summoned you to a private audience, tonight after dinner." Now Raven frowned; sure enough, the scroll was a formal summons to meet with the queen.

"Well," Angel sighed and picked up a brush, "we better fix your hair and pick out a new dress. You know she'll want to see you looking like a little _doll_." Raven stared unhappily at her reflection as Angel fixed her hair. Whatever the queen wanted, it couldn't be _good_.

* * *

Later, Raven sat silently in Queen Emma's reception chambers. Save for the two guards posted at its entry, she was alone. She soothed her skirt and discreetly inspected her surroundings. If Hellfire Castle was beautiful, then the queen's private quarters were _stunning_. Grand white and silver tapestries draped across the walls, and matching, sumptuous fabrics adorned all the furniture. Raven wasn't surprised to see that House Frost's insignia had been carefully carved into anything boasting House Shaw's crests. A crystal decanter and two glasses sat on the table in front of her. The wine inside it reminded Raven of blood.

"Why hello, _little bird_." Queen Emma greeted cheerfully as she entered. Raven quickly stood and curtseyed, while both guards saluted. The queen ignored the guards and strode towards Raven, smiling as she put her hand on Raven's shoulder. A man Raven recognized as Master Stryker entered behind the queen, but he walked past them and took a place in the room's corner, facing the women. "I'm so glad you could join me for an after-dinner libation."

 _As if I had a choice,_ Raven thought miserably as she watched Queen Emma pick up the decanter and fill a wine goblet.

"Lady Raven, you _always_ have a choice," the queen eyed her carefully. Her cerulean eyes cut like ice as she held the glass out for Raven. "Some choices are just... _wiser,_ than others."

Raven felt her cheeks flush, and she curtseyed deeply in apology. She admonished herself for forgetting that just because Charles was polite enough not to invade her thoughts, it didn't mean Queen Emma would do the same. She knew the collar would protect her deepest thoughts and feelings, but she had to be careful to keep her mind neutral while in the queen's presence.

"Do you find the rooms I've provided you adequate?" Queen Emma inquired as she took a seat across from Raven.

"Yes." Raven responded obediently, siting as well.

"Yes, _what_?" The queen raised an eyebrow, and Raven felt a chill ripple through her.

"Yes, your _Grace_." She bowed her head. "My _apologies_."

"Quite alright, little bird," the queen resumed smiling as she sipped her wine. "I know in the West you don't place as much important on formalities as we do here in the capital, but with so many people, it's important to remember where everyone stands. I supposed it must have been quite an adjustment for you, leaving your little province for the big city?"

"It has been, your Grace."

"Well, you'll be pleased to hear that your brother has kept good to his word, which I freely admit I find a pleasant surprise. I've decided to pull back most of my forces from the Xavier lands, and I'll be hosting a feast in next moon to celebrate our recent victories. I'd like you to attend as my _personal_ guest."

"I would be..." Raven could taste bile rising at the back of her throat, "... _honored_ , your Grace."

" _Wonderful!_ " Queen Emma clapped her hands. "I'll take the liberty of arranging your escort. I trust that you haven't associated with many of the young men at court. Such interactions can be... _treacherous_ for a noble lady without a father or brother to advise her."

Raven nodded but remained silent, choosing instead to sip her wine. True, she hadn't interacted with many men at court, but honestly, it was more because people tended to avoid her. She hated the strict rules of interactions between genders in the capital city. It was taboo to be alone with a man without a chaperone, but at home, Charles trusted Raven to make her own decisions. _Besides_ , Raven thought glumly, _it's not like once a man saw my real skin, he'd look at me twice._

"I think your _natural_ skin is quite lovely," the queen observed causally, "and it's really a shame you didn't wear it more openly. I think mutants should be proud of their mutation; it's what sets us apart from the lower-class humans."

"Thank you, your Grace." Raven bit her lower lip, angry for letting her feelings get the best of her again.

Queen Emma then did something completely unexpected; she reached across the table and took Raven's hand in her own. Raven startled at the unexpected touch and nearly knocked over her goblet.

"Lady Raven, I see no true reason you and I can't be _friends,_ " the queen smiled warmly. "The West _supports_ the crown. Lord Charles gave his allegiance to me, and in all this time, he hasn't gone against his word. Really, I've brought _peace_ back to the Kingdom of Genosha; a peace that the late king never achieved. All the Great Houses should all work together to preserve this peace, and to build a better future for all mutants."

"Of course," Raven fought hard to force an agreeable expression, "I'd... like that too. Very much."

"Excellent!" The queen removed her hand. She took another sip of her wine, but then suddenly frowned. "There is one thing though..." She looked imploringly at Raven. "Your dear sister-by-law... _Moira_ , is it?"

Raven nodded, not liking where this was going.

"It's _silly_ ," the queen laughed, "but it's just... well, there there's no need for her to be _hiding_ anymore, not since your brother has endorsed my crown. I understand why Lord Charles sent her to the Free Lands, but I'm sure he misses his dear wife, especially since you're no longer at Xavier Castle to keep him company."

"I'm sure he does, your Grace." It seemed like the safest thing to say.

"Then perhaps it's time you wrote your brother a letter?" Queen Emma suggested. "You can let him know you're doing well and that it's safe for Moira to return. She can come to Hellfire Castle to visit you first, then I'll give her a royal escort to the West. Would you _like_ that?" Before she could respond, Queen Emma snapped her fingers. Master Stryker quickly placed parchment and a pot of ink in front of Raven, and held out a quill. She took it gingerly, struggling to keep her trembling fingers still.

"Th.. Thank you."

Raven stared hard at the blank page, and her desire to write evaded her. She wasn't stupid. Raven knew anything she wrote would be turned into weapons against her and her family. Queen Emma didn't want friendship; she wanted another pawn. She wanted Moira here to ensure her control over Charles and the West. Raven took a deep breath and composed a brief message. The queen watched as she sipped her wine, reading it but offering no comment. As soon as Raven laid the quill down, Master Striker snatched the letter away and folded it into an envelope, stamping it with the royal seal. He bowed to the queen, and ignoring Raven, he left.

"Be ready on feast day by the sixth bell. I'll have your escort meet you at your room. Oh, and I'm having a special dress tailored for you. I think you'll like it very much."

"Yes, your Grace." Raven swallowed hard. "Thank you for your kindness."

Queen Emma dismissed her shortly thereafter, and a guard walked Raven to her rooms. She wasn't sure what the queen was playing at, but she didn't trust her motives, not with the letter, and not with the feast. Raven could _never_ be friendly with the woman who'd ordered the death and destruction of her family's lands. She wasn't some empty-headed girl who could switch her allegiance that easily.

* * *

 _ **Xavier Castle, Western Provence of Genosha - 1 Week Later**_

 **[CHARLES]**

"Think you can do _anything_ about this?" Charles wished the hope in his voice wasn't so palpable. Hank pursed his lips as he carefully examined Charles's collar.

"It's hard to say; the design itself is so old that it's practically a _relic_. I'll have to do more research on ancient collars. If I can't remove it, I might be able to at least _lessen_ its power, but I don't want to trigger it on accident."

"No, of course not." Charles sat back and adjusted the silver band. Hank remained pitched forward with his elbows resting on his knees. He regarded Charles silently, deep in thought. The young doctor had arrived early that morning, and he'd asked to taken Charles immediately. Henry McCoy - or _Hank_ , to friends and family - had long been a trusted ally of House Xavier. He, Charles, and Raven had grown up together, despite their family's disparaging social statuses. Hank hailed from a Minor House filled with distinguished apocarists. He'd thankfully just completed his training and returned at Charles's urgent request.

 _It's good to have Hank back_ , Charles thought, smiling warmly at his friend. He needed all the good people he could surround himself with in these dire times.

"Have you, _uh_... heard from Raven?" Hank asked tentatively.

" _Yes_ and _no_ ," Charles responded. "We're not allowed to communicate directly, although I recently received a letter from her, courtesy of Emma's advisor Master Stryker."

"What did it say?" He eagerly inquired.

"She wrote that she's well-cared for and happy, though I sincerely doubt the last part is true. She also encouraged me to arrange for Moira's return, which I absolutely will _not_ do. I'm afraid Raven's letter was _coerced_." Charles sighed. "At the end of it, she'd asked me to light candles at father and mother's grave shrines, and she wrote that she missed our mother deeply."

"But Raven _hated_ Lady Sharon," Hank puzzled.

" _Precisely._ " Charles nodded. "My mother was terrible to Raven, but _Emma_ doesn't known that. She might be a telepath, but she's too proud to delve into people's minds unless it suits her. Raven added that last part as a _code_ , so I'd know it really wasn't her voice behind the letter, and so that I wouldn't dare try to bring Moira home."

"How much longer do you think Raven will be...?" Hank started, but Charles held up his hand.

"I don't know, Hank." He didn't need telepathy to see Hank was worried about Raven. The young doctor sat quietly, but continued to shift and fiddle with his hands. His agitated behavior didn't escape notice.

"What's wrong?"

"There's something I need to tell you." Hank blurted so forcefully that Charles sat back and tilted his head. Hank gave a sheepish grin and rubbed his neck, now awkwardly gazing at the floor. "There's a human I met at House Grey... she's _also_ studying to become an apocarist, and I..."

" _She_?" Charles interrupted, raising his eyebrow. "A _human female_ studying to become _doctor_?"

"You're... _against_ it?" Hank frowned.

"No, absolutely not. I think that's _wonderful!_ " Charles quickly assured. "House Grey has always been progressive; I'm just _surprised_ in the wake of the recent Southern unrest that they'd chance letting a human aspire to such a position, let alone a woman."

"House Grey is keeping it a secret, but I know I can trust you."

"You can always trust me Hank," Charles agreed, "but why are you telling me now?"

"She - the _human_ , her name is _Carly_ , and..." The young doctor took a deep breath and glanced down at his hands. "I _love_ her Charles. I love her and I want to take her as my lawful wife. Please believe me when I say I didn't _plan_ to fall in love with her; it just kind of happened as we worked together over the past year, and she admits she feels the same for me. As my Lord, I'm asking _your_ blessing to marry Carly and bring her to Xavier Castle."

Charles squeaked out a very soft _oh_ as he put his hand to his mouth. He immediately understood his friend's dilemma: while no _formal_ plans had been made, it was always assumed that Hank would seek _Raven's_ hand in marry. For Hank - a mutant and Minor House noble - to turn down a marriage to a Great House lady in favor of a human was simply unheard of. And without Charles's official blessing, Hank's marriage would be seen as a slight against his lord.

 _Not to mention Raven will take the news hard_ , Charles realized. His sister had been seventeen when she kissed Hank the day he left for House Grey; sure, she was nineteen now and she'd never actually asked Charles to arrange the marriage, but he'd always assumed that when Hank returned, it would only be a matter of time before they heard wedding bells at the castle. The two had been sweet on one another since they were young teens.

 _Sweet, but not in love._ Charles thoughts briefly - and _guiltily_ \- drifted to Moira. Erik had secretly stayed at Xavier Castle for an entire wonderful, blissful week. It was the most time the two lovers had ever spent together, outside the brief season they trained at House Summers. At the end, Charles gave Erik a letter to smuggle to Moira, and another for Raven. Charles missed both women dearly, and he wished he could tell Moira the truth: that she deserved better, that she deserved to be happy, and most of all, that she deserved to be with a man who was in love with her the way Charles knew he was in love with Erik. Charles felt his heart breaking all over again when he watched Erik ride towards the East. The cards life had dealt them in this time and place that kept them apart just weren't fair.

 _But_ , Charles took a deep breath, _that doesn't mean it has to be unfair for everyone, and Hank deserves to be with the woman he loves. After all, I didn't plan on falling in love either._ Charles knew more than anyone the pain of hiding one's love away for the sake of making everyone else happy.

"Hank?" Charles leaned forward and put his hand over his friend's. Hank looked into his eyes. "If you really love this Carly, and if she returns your love, then go with your heart. Life is too short to deny yourself these feelings."

"But Raven...?"

"Will find someone one day that makes her as happy as Carly makes you." Charles nodded. "You have my blessing to marry, and to bring your wife to Xavier Castle."

As he watched Hank's face light up in joy, Charles wondered if he'd ever feel the same way again.

* * *

 ** _Hellfire Castle, Southern Province of Genosha_**

 **[RAVEN]**

"I _love_ feasts!" Angel gushed as she slipped her arm through Raven's. "There's always good money to be made when people are celebrating!"

"Please tell me you're not going _whoring_ again, are you?" Raven pinched the bridge of her nose.

" _Nah_ , those days are over. _Although_..." Angel raised a wicked eyebrow, "...I guess you won't be using your _bed_ for most of that night; I could make a few extra dollars." Raven rolled her eyes as Angel laughed and tugged on her arm. The queen had open the castle gates to the public, and various people were prepping the space for the feast in two weeks' time. Truthfully, Raven had no desire to watch the festivities prepared, but she didn't have the heart to deny it to Angel, seeing how excited the girl was. It was rare for Queen Emma to allow common entertainers and merchants _inside_ Hellfire Castle's gates.

That morning Raven visited with Lorna. The two women sat on Lorna's balcony and watched people pour through the castle gates. Lorna pointed excitedly when House Summers banners appeared on the horizon. They were too far away to clearly see the knights and nobles, but Raven ribbed Lorna anyways, playfully pointing at various men and asking Lorna which she thought was Lord Alex until a giggling Lorna slapped her hand to stop. The feast would be the first time Lorna would meet her betrothed. While Raven enjoyed spending time with her and still felt kinship, it was clear that Lorna was far better suited to life in the capital. Raven supposed it was natural; unlike her family, House Lensherr held no ill will against House Shaw, and Lorna hand't been dragged to Hellfire City in chains.

"Oh look: _wanderers!_ " Angel whispered conspiratorially. Raven watched a small group of performers in jewel-toned clothing dance with tambourines down the road. "Let's get a closer look!"

"You go on ahead," Raven released her arm, "I'm going to stay back, for a little while."

"Suit yourself." Angel skipped off to join the throng of onlookers. Raven crossed her arms and ambled around the makeshift market, busying herself by looking at wares she had no interest in buying. As she turned a corner she suddenly collided with another festival goer.

"I'm so _sorry!_ " Raven staggered back, nearly tumbling. Scattered all around her were flowers from overturned basket, and the woman she hit was busily gathering them. Embarrassed, Raven dropped to her knees to help.

"It's no trouble, _m'lady_ ," the woman replied in a friendly laugh, "I should have... _watched_ where I was going."

Raven watched the woman brush the ground in circles with her fingertips, picking up flowers as she touched them. Raven gather a bungle of flowers and held them out, but the woman made no move toward them. Raven was confused until the woman turned her face skyward. She smiled brightly, but her milky white eyes revealed the truth. Raven put a hand to her mouth, now feeling worse because she'd just knocked over a _blind_ woman.

"Oh, I'm so very sorry..." Raven took the woman's wrist gently and pressed the flowers into her hand.

" _Oh!_ " The expression on the woman's face changed instantly to one of happy surprise. "It's... _you!_ "

Raven tilted her head, but before she could speak, Angel suddenly appeared.

"Are you _alright_?" She helped Raven to her feet. Raven in turn helped the woman to stand.

"It's alright Angel," Raven said, "I just knocked into..."

" _Irene_." The blind woman introduced herself as she dusted off her dress. She gave them both a proper curtsey. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Raven of House Xavier."

" _How_ do you know who I am?" Raven balked, a touch unnerved that Irene knew her without an introduction.

"I've seen this meeting a thousand times," Irene laughed, "but I _never_ thought it would happen quite like this. Oh fate, you are a _fickle_ one, aren't you?"

Raven and Angel exchanged confused glances as Irene giggled and shook her head.

" _M'lady_ , I am a fortune teller," Irene beamed, "and my tent is just across the way. If it pleases you, I would very much like to read your fortune."

"Raven, I'm not sure about this..." Angel began, but Raven quickly took Irene's arm. She was _curious_ about this woman, and if Irene knew her without sight, then she was interested in what else Irene might know.

The blind woman effortlessly guided them to a nearby tent. Raven was intrigued that she didn't use a walking stick, and yet seemed to sense objects in her way. Once inside, the women settled on lush cushions while Irene set down her basket and sat across from them. She produced a deck of cards from her skirt and handed them to Raven.

"Shuffle the deck, then cut it once and draw three cards. Place those cards face down between us. Cut the deck once more, and cross three cards face down over the ones you've placed."

Raven shuffled slowly. The warm, rich smell of incense hung in the air around her, making her feel pleasantly dizzy. Angel shifted next to her, now keenly interested. Raven laid the six cards as directed. The blind woman gently ran her fingertips above the spread.

"These cards represent your heart's desires. I will give answers to what you seek, but be warned: people rarely like what they hear." Irene then quickly flipped over the cards. In the first set, Raven saw a beautiful woman seated on a throne, and the card that crossed it showed a heart pierced with swords. The second set showed a man hanging upside down, crossed by a man juggling seven cups. The last set of cards featured a man wrestling a lion, crossed by what looked like man walking off a cliff.

"How very... _interesting_." Irene quietly mused.

"But how can she know what...?" Angel whispered, but Raven held up her hand and leaned forward. Irene moved her hand over the first set of cards.

"The Empress and the Three of Swords: you will be a mother to three, two born from your flesh, and one born from your heart. You will not love the man you marry, but you will love the man you give children to." Irene quickly moved to the next set. "The Hanged Man and the Seven of Cups: you will see your brother again, but not until much time has passed, and your both your crowns are as broken as your hearts. Last, Strength and The Fool: this life is but your beginning. You will go on a great journey. You will see a queen fall, and a prince rise in her place. You will do great things; _terrible_ , but _great_ things."

Irene sat back and blinked. Raven sat quietly, jarred by the Irene's cryptic answers to her deepest unspoken questions. How Irene even knew Raven had been thinking about Charles, or her feelings for Hank, or when she'd leave Hellfire City, Raven had no idea. As she contemplated her fortunes, bells sounded in the distance. Angel quickly took Raven's arm and stood.

"Looks like time got away from us. Come on, Raven." Angel sighed. "The gods help us if Queen Emma finds out you're late for dinner. _Again_."

She still had so many questions, but as Raven turned to Irene, and the woman pressed a card into her hand. Raven looked down to see that it was The Fool's card.

"Take this as a token: this life is but a journey, and you can control your destiny, whether you believe so or not." Irene smiled and squeezed her hand. "Until we meet again, Lady Raven."

The bright sunlight hurt as she and Angel emerged from the tent. They walked side-by-side towards the castle's dining hall.

"Don't listen to her, Raven." Angel finally broke the silence. Raven realized the concern must have been evident on her face. "She's a _wanderer_. They'll say anything if they think it'll get them coin."

"But she _knew_ things about me," Raven frowned, "she knew my name, and she knew I had a brother."

"She probably heard someone say your name, and _everyone_ knows you have a brother," Angel reasoned. "Lord Xavier is not exactly a _secret_. And Irene's other predictions, about getting you married and having children? You're a high-born lady; it's _expected_ that someday you'll get married and have kids. That's what fortune tellers do: tell you something just detailed enough that you add your own meaning to their words."

"You're probably right, as usual." Raven looked at Angel. "She said _'you will not love the man you marry, but you will love the man you give children to_.' How could _that_ be?" Raven shook her head. "I love Hank, and when we marry, then I'll love with the man I marry."

"See, what did I tell you? Don't listen to..." Angel was interrupted by trumpets and cheering nearby. She rolled her eyes. "Looks like the queen's royal forces have arrived. Wanna walk over and if we can get a look at the _famous_ Lord Commander? He's probably riding near the front."

" _No_." Raven shuddered; she had no desire to see the man who led Queen Emma's armies against Charles. She'd be happy when the feast was over and all the soldiers left Hellfire Castle. "Let's just get dinner over with and then go back to my rooms."

Angel nodded and squeezed Raven's arm sympathetically. Raven lightly touched the tarot card hidden in her skirts. Her chance meeting with Irene still weighted on her mind. True, the woman's predictions were vague, but there was no way Irene could have known the three question that sat so heavily on her heart since she left the West. Raven couldn't stop wondering what else the woman might know.

* * *

 _A/N: Fun fact - the inspiration for Raven's impression of Hellfire City came from my first time in Bangkok. It was so wonderful and different and the smells were incredible and sometimes so gross at the same time. And, I researched the tarot card meanings to support the Irene's interpretation. As always, thanks for reading!_


End file.
